Her Cards are on the Table
by Snapple55
Summary: Its been months since Olivia and Fitz have spoken to each other. The haven't seen or spoken to each other in those months. The're love for each other grows stronger the further they are apart. With the help of Mellie, Fitz makes the first move to fix the problem, finding the truth behind Olivia's feelings. I dont own anything. I'm just having fun. Smut in second chapter.


Her Cards are on the Table

Fitz sits in the oval office looking out of the window. He watches as thousands of people lives pass by without so much of a thought as what he might be up to, how he is feeling, or what is going on in his life. He slouches, depressed in his seat, as his heart aces for her. He hasn't talked to her or seen her in what feels like eternity. She refuses to see him and she hasn't spoke to her in six month. Day after day his breath gets shorter without her in his life. He is losing himself. He replays all their memories in his head over and over, like a never ending movie.

Mellie and Cyrus enters slowly. They stand in front of his desk. Fitz doesn't even notice that they are there. "Cyrus, look at him. What are we going to do? He's wasting away." Mellie said.

"Sir." Cyrus said. Fitz turned his chair around to look at them. Cyrus and Mellie can clearly see the hurt in his eyes. "Shouldn't you be…"

"What's the point Cyrus?" Fitz said, cutting him off. He continues to slouch and turns his chair around to the look out the window. Cyrus looked at Mellie and just shook his head. He turned around and headed out the office. She watched him exit the room. Mellie walked around the desk and leaned against the window looking at him. He looked up at her, then his eyes dropped back down again. She sighed.

"Fitz…" Mellie started.

"Mellie don't." Fitz said. She moved closer to him and kneeled on the side of his chair.

"Fitz, you have to pull yourself together."

"Mellie, I don't want to hear it."

"Why not?" she asked. He looked at her and turned away, turning the back of the chair to her as well. "Fitz! What is going on? Its Olivia again, isn't it? How can you run a country when you are lusting for your wh…" Fitz turned around quickly. He stares at her with piercing eyes. She took a second to rethink what she was about to say. He turned back around. "Fitz it hurts to see you this way. I haven't seen you like this since..." Her words stop as she truly realized how much pain he was it. She hadn't seen her like this since after their second child, when she stop letting him touch her. "Go." Fitz turned around in question. "Go to her Fitz. Our divorce will come soon enough, but go to her now." She watches as he doesn't make a move. "Why aren't you leaving?"

"She doesn't want to see me." Fitz said with pain clear in his voice.

Mellie stood up in anger. "That's what stopping you. You love this woman and you stop fighting because she doesn't want to see you. Any other time you would have just went to see her, if she was mad or not. Now get up, get yourself cleaned up and go see her. Don't stop fighting until the end." Mellie said. Fitz looked at her eyes wide. He stood up and stood before her. He wraps his arms around her an embraces her. He kisses her on the head. He lets go of her and walks out the room, leaving her there with tears in her eyes.

Olivia sits on her couch with a coup of wine in her hand. She sits in the silence as tears run down her face. For the last six months, she has drowned herself in her work. Now she has time to think and she starts thinking long and hard. He head is full of thoughts of him and only him. Keeping her distance was harder that she thought. He heart began to break more and more, tears streaming down her face. An unexpected knock came to her door. It was probably Huck just checking up on her. She stood and walked to the door, taking her wine with her. Without checking, she opened the door. She was shocked to see Fitz there. He looked like a mess. His eyes were just as puffy as her from crying. His clothes were disheveled. She can see she wasn't the only one in pain. A small part of her was happy.

"Olivia, can I come in.?" Fitz asked. She stepped aside and let him in, closing the door behind him. She leans against the door watching him. He turns to look at her. He watches her, waiting for her to say something but she doesn't. "Livvie, say something." He moves closer to her.

"Stay there. Don't come near me." Olivia said.

"Livvie…"

"Can I help you Mr. President?"

"Livvie, please don't shut me out anymore, I can't take it." She just watched him blankly. "I came here to find out how you are. How are you feeling Livvie?" She just continued to watch him. He walked over to the couch and sat down on the handle. He watches her his eyes pleading with her.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Talk to me. Let me know how you are feeling. Tell me what is inside in your heart."

Olivia moves next to the couch and places the glass of wine on the coffee table. She moves to stand across form his.

"Fitz…"

"Go ahead Livvie, I'm listening. I won't walk away no matter what."

"All it wanted was to hear you knocking at my door. I wanted to see your face again, I wanted to see you again. When you told me we we're done it killed me inside Fitz. Sending those innocent people to war because of me…I didn't want to be me anymore. I didn't want the pain or the suffering that came from loving you. I cried for hours Fitz, hours, in my bed thinking that I had lost you forever! You made me think about what we have. The "love" we have is not real. This love is only on a screen. You help enhanced what I have become. Then I thought that if you loved me that you wouldn't leave me, but you have a life as well. Then I made my decision. A decision that I would find someone like you."

"Liv. You don't have to. I still want you. I won't let you go. We can still be together, just give it a little more time."

"You know I can't do that. Fitz I watch you live your life, and I sit back and let mine just pass me by."

"Why are you doing all this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you fighting for us? I don't know how to put it in words. All I know is that I love you. You make me feel like a new man. From the moment I saw you I never wanted to let go, but Liv I want to know why you hold on. I can go on for hours, but I want to hear it from you. Why are you fighting? What makes you hold on to us, Livvie?"

"Cause I feel safe when you're near me. I want to hold you with no worries. Even though you hurt me, I want to be there with you. We fight, we cry, we lie, but I want our love to be free, free so that everyone can see it. I want us to stand shoulder to shoulder against this world. I won't stop until we are where we want to be. I worry that one day it will just be over, neither one of us would want to go back. When you're in pain I can feel it .I can feel everything you feel. Fitz, I don't want to be your downfall."

"O…Livvie. You are the reason I am where I am today. I am grateful for you. I promise you soon. It will be soon. I love you."

"How can you love me? I thought I was the one who needs to be pull everyone into the light, but I was wrong. I'm the one who needs to be pulled into the light."

"I'll no matter how far you are. I love you Olivia."

"Teach me…Fitz, teach me how to be loved." His eyes grew wide at her statement.

"I don't understand."

"A lot has happened since we first meet. I've seen a lot Fitz. People see the eyes of a monster. My empires is falling leavening shattered glass for anyone to cut themselves on. I can still hear the wicked echoes of my past clear ass day. All this has got me caught in a maze. I've seen everything people dream of not seeing. I know things that will drive them crazy. I don't understand how to love people that I know have killed, but I can't bring myself not to love them. Will you leave me lost in my shadows, or would you pull me into you light?" He stares at her. She can see the water forming in his eyes. I'm trying Fitz. I'm gonna give myself another chance. This time I will put my full trust in our love. Please don't hurt me. Pull me into your light Fitz. Teach me how to be loved."

"Livvie it will work. I will find a way to I promise. We will pull each other out the shadows." He leans to grab her arms pulling her closely. He holds her in his arms. "I cannot bare to lose you again. I'm fighting as a new man for you, for us."

She wraps her arms around him. Tears begin to stream down her face. "Please…" She started and stop. Fitz looked down at her and she looked up at him. "I know hurt, and I know pain. I know confusion, but all of this is new. Fitz, I'm begging you, please be the man I think you are. I need you to be the one, my bright and morning star. Please be the man I hope you are, the man I waited for this far. I know pain, scars, not trusting, and broken hearts. I am afraid. I been confused. I feel used. I've been abused. I was wrong. Fitz, I need you to come save my life, please rescue me. Set me free!"

"I intend to Liv. I promise, no more pain." Leaning in he captures her mouth. The kiss is slow. He cups her face wiping away her tears. "I love you so much. I'm deeply in love with you."

"Take me Fitz. Ta…take my body."


End file.
